legacieschroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Childhood Trio- A Spark, Leaf, and Aurora Friendship Fanfic written by jadeuchiha3345
Description- You better read THIS OR ELSE. Haha, just kidding. (No, but seriously Lizzy, READ THIS! I COMMAND YOU TO.) Hey wassup! Um... I've written fanfics before, but for anime and manga. So this is my first time writing something for the Chronicles Franchise and there will be more to come! This'll be a short story about Spark, Leaf, and Aurora's friendship, with slight Lefark. I just love those three, they are in my Top Five Favorite SSC Characters! Spark's POV Oh hey! What's up, fanfic readers? Yes, I know this is a fanfic and for some reason we're in it! I BROKE THE FOURTH WALL Wooh! Anyway, this'll have some flashbacks. Be prepared! And here we go! Regular POV Aurora was about four years old when she first met Spark and Leaf. Her family just recently moved into Garnet City. A few days after getting settled, her mother told her to go try to meet some of the neighbors, as there were two that were her age. She went outside. "Would they like me?" she asked herself. "What are they like?" Speak of the devil! The two kids that were her age were right outside, they looked rather close, a boy and a girl. The boy had a huge grin on his face and had silvery hair that was quite messy and brown eyes. He looked strong for his age. The girl on the other hand, also looked strong, but there was something about her that made her seem weak. She looked small and girly, with curly blonde hair and blue eyes. ''"I bet I'll get along with the girl", ''thought Aurora. The two were talking to each other and Aurora walked over to them and tripped. They saw her and went over to her side. "Hey! You okay?!" asked the boy. The girl looked a bit shy and was behind Leaf, and didn't say anything, but looked concerned. "Yeah, I'm okay," said Aurora. She got up. "I've never seen you around here before! Are you part of the new family?" asked the boy. Aurora nodded. "Cool! The name's Leaf! Leaf the awesomeness! Leaf the great! Leaf the-" "My name's Spark," said the blonde girl. "Don't mind Leaf. He's a bit of a weirdo." "I see! I'm Aurora." About two years later, and much has changed. They were all acquainted, but Aurora wasn't exactly friends with the two. She was friends with Shadow and Zephyr instead. They were all put into the same Agent Group called Star Strike. All this time, she wanted to befriend them better, but didn't know how. Spark and Leaf were completely different from her, they were rather sporty and such while Aurora was more of a literate, musical person. Nonetheless, she still wished to befriend them and one day she set out to do so. Spark was chasing Leaf around Leaf's backyard. By that time, Spark has grown into a stronger girl, a more tomboyish one that could defend herself. She was badly bullied years back, and now she won't let it get in her way. Leaf became somewhat lazy over the few years, and still a bit strange. "C'mon Leaf! Let's train!" exclaimed Spark. "Nah! Leafy would rather do other stuff!" "You seem to be well enough to run around!" "That's different, firecracker! Boom! Boom!" This continued, and Aurora walked over towards them. Soon after, they noticed her. They both stopped what they were doing. "Oh, hey Aurora! What's up?" asked Spark. "The air!" said Leaf. Spark smacked him. She always did so, to keep him in line, and to somehow mask her feelings for him. Because of Leaf, Spark was able to become a stronger person. She looked up to him, because he was stronger a few years back and that motivated her. "Hey, I just wanted to... Uh play with you guys," said Aurora. "Just to be around you two." "Sure you can!" said Spark. "What do you wanna do?" Category:Star Strike Chronicles Category:Fanfiction Category:Spark Knight Tribute Category:Leaf Underwood Tribute Category:Aurora Candor Tribute Category:Lefark